durmstrang_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Belle Linda
Getting This Wiki Up And Running For a while, we've all been slacking off, myself included. Not posting, not RPing, so on. We all have, and it's ok. But now it's time to get this wiki up and running. I know 2 users (Alyssa and Bea) are inactive for a while, and for them there's exceptions, but for the rest of you, just try to RP once a month. Once a month's almost nothing — it shouldn't be too hard. Cause this is a RP wiki — RP is the axis of the wiki. And once we've got a little RP going, and the character community exists, we can start some events (You know, Expansion-Duxterra style events, although a smaller scale cause it's a smaller wiki). --Rabbitty (talk) 15:58, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Word-Bubble A while back, there was a vote, and people voted to use big word-bubbles. Which wouldn't be my choice, but I'm not a dictaor (I hope) and so the will of the people wins. But I know you did something to your bubbles to make them smaller, and I'm wondering how you did that? Cause I'd like to make the templates (Word Bubble IC and Word Bubble Gradient) code all the bubbles a little smaller. So far, I just made all the text a little smaller, but I don't think that did anything, so I really need help. Could you help? Please? --Rabbitty (talk) 22:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Just A Question I know it's not my place on here to ask this question, but you haven't been on lately on Beauxbatons, so I thought I would ask it here. Sorry Rabbitty if you thought this was rude and Belle Linda too. But, are you ever going to edit on Beauxbatons? You haven't been on for quite a while. 04:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 17:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Bjørgfinnur Users This isn't a top priority, but as the users of Áskil, Astrid, Amalja and Eilif, I think at some point before too long we should all meet up on chat to scheme about them. --Bad Wolf 05:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Again I have no clue when the 4 of us will next all be on chat at the same time, so until then, how about we post here and we all check it when we're on. We all write our ideas, comments, questions ect down and converse in that way. Slower than chat but faster than waiting :P Bad Wolf 00:45, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Those both look excellent, and since it's smaller and slower here, it could be a good way to try without too pressure. If you wanna make them I'd be thrilled to have them. --Bad Wolf 01:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Jocelyne des Morlaix & Stasja Ghenadie --Bad Wolf 04:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) One of the perks of making the first professors is first choice of classes ;) Bad Wolf 13:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC)